Although varied in scope and implementation, knowledge management systems generally intend to identify, codify, and distribute knowledge across an organization. In particular, knowledge management systems are typically computer implemented, database driven systems that store discrete elements of knowledge in a computer interpretable format so that the organization's knowledge can be refined and disseminated into various contexts as need arises. Typically, knowledge management systems utilize rules that control automation of calculations, comparisons, or other tasks. For example, a knowledge management system can be used to automate generation of product documentation, where the documentation is automatically updated when changes are made to the underlying data, such as design standards. Similarly, a knowledge management can be used to automate or assist certain aspects of product design.
By way of example, the field of knowledge-based engineering (KBE) integrates knowledge management systems with computer-aided design (CAD) and computer-aided engineering (CAE) systems. For example, knowledge that is codified in the knowledge management system may be applied to a three-dimensional model of a product to dynamically apply or change parameters that are utilized to define or alter aspects of the three-dimensional product model in the CAD system.
In order for the output provided by a knowledge management system to be useful, the knowledge codified in the knowledge management system must be relevant, accurate, complete, up-to-date, readily adapted to a variety of design tasks, and readily adopted by users. Quite simply, if the knowledge codified in the knowledge management system is of low quality, the knowledge management system will not be useful to its users, and those users will stop using the knowledge management system. However, the usefulness of the entire KBE system may be compromised if even a small number of knowledge elements in the knowledge management system are of low quality. Therefore, there is need for a method by which low quality knowledge elements may be identified automatically by the knowledge management system, and thus flagged for review or revision by the operators of the knowledge management system.